


Slippery When Frozen

by kittenofdoomage



Series: The Twelve Days Of Kinkmas 2017 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fucking, Ice Skating, Outdoor Sex, Public Sex, Romance, Sex, Smut, dean being fucking adorable as usual, slight exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 17:03:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13081320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: Dean takes you ice skating, and can't keep his cold hands off you.





	Slippery When Frozen

 

On the very long list of stupid things Dean Winchester had ever suggested, this idea was rapidly inching its way to the top.

Skating was one thing; ice skating was another, and you had the coordination of a newborn deer (see: Bambi) when it came to balancing on the frozen surface. Your ass hurt from how many times you’d fallen, and your hands were freezing despite the gloves, but through it all…

Dean was laughing and smiling like you’d never seen him before.

Granted, his gracefulness was limited. He was slightly too tall and broad for this activity, although he had yet to fall over on his ass like you had, and he genuinely appeared to be enjoying every moment on the ice.

So maybe, breaking into the ice rink wasn’t the stupidest idea.

When Dean had found out about the open air rink in Lebanon, he’d been a little over-excited. Remembering a trip from his youth with a high school girlfriend - and that hadn’t made you jealous  _ at all _ \- had given him even more of a reason to plan the trip. The rink itself was adjacent to a shopping mall, which was still bustling with life, but the rink had been closed for an hour. After checking for staff, Dean had stolen a pair of boots for the both of you, and was now happily flinging himself around the ice.

While you clung to the edge out of fear for your safety.

“Isn’t this awesome?” he gushed, his cheeks flushed with red, and a grin on his face that was a rare sight to see. “I’m glad I had this idea.”

You wobbled and struck out, refusing to leave the side. “Yeah, it’s fantastic,” you grimaced, wishing you were better at this. Dean noticed your discomfort, and stopped at your side, spraying ice over a short distance. 

“C’mere,” he ordered, holding out his gloved hands, and you eyed them with concern. “I won’t let you fall,” he promised, his smile not wavering. Reluctantly, you released your death grip on the side of the rink, trusting yourself to Dean’s hold, and you squeaked when he pulled you forward, skating into the middle. Immediately, you thrust yourself into his arms, clinging to him as he laughed. “I’m gonna call you Bambi from now on.”

“Shut up,” you muttered, wrapping your arms around him. “Just don’t let me hurt my ass again.”

He chuckled, keeping a slow and steady pace, leading you around in a small figure of eight. With his steady hold, you grew a little more confident, and as long as he kept the movement repetitive, you thought you might be okay.

“Okay, I give,” you whispered, pulling back a little way to look up at him, slowing the both of you. “This is kinda romantic.” Dean’s smile didn’t waver, and he gradually drew to a stop, before motioning to the exit. “You wanna go?”

“You’re not enjoying this,” he pointed out and you looked at him blankly.

“No, I am -” His expression called you out and you sighed. “I’m sorry, Dean. It’s just, my ass hurts, and my feet are aching, and… I’m really just not very good at this.” Your shoulders slumped as he pulled you to the exit, back onto solid ground. “I suck at being a girlfriend.”

Dean shrugged, not letting go of you as he headed to the benches, taking a seat and motioning for you to do the same. He didn’t speak as he took his boots off, and you frowned, worrying that you’d really upset him.

“Dean -”

He ignored you, bending to drag his proper boots out from under the bench, forcing them onto his feet. Resigning yourself to the fact that you had pissed him off, you started to unlace your own boots, jumping slightly when Dean dropped to the floor in front of you.

“I know I’m useless, but I can do… my own…” Was that a box? “Boots… Dean?” You blinked, noticing that he was on one knee, and smiling at you in a ridiculously goofy manner. “I… what are you doing?”

“This was supposed to be a romantic gesture,” he explained, looking a little sheepish. “I wanted to do this on the ice, but… I guess I didn’t realize that you weren’t a fan of skating. And I’m sorry.”

You shook your head, feeling butterflies swarm in your belly. “Dean, I thought… I thought you were doing this for you, I didn’t, oh my god, I’ve actually ruined this by being a klutz…”

“No!” he insisted. “No, god, you’ve never ruined anything, sweetheart. If anything, you make every day better. And that’s why I wanna ask you…” He opened the box, holding it up for you to see, and your heart thundered in your chest, prompting you to cover your mouth with your gloved hand, tears welling up in your eyes. “Will you do me the honor of being my wife?”

Words failed you, and you nodded, unable to hold back the happy tears. Finally, you squeaked out a “yes”, and Dean grinned widely, plucking the simple white band inlaid with three diamonds from the box, and you tugged off your glove, allowing him to place the jewelry on your finger. You looked at it for a second, sure you’d fallen and knocked yourself out on the ice; this was absolutely a dream.

“I love you,” you whispered, throwing your arms around his neck for a moment, before pulling back to kiss him, hard and deep. Dean moaned into your mouth, and your belly flooded with warmth, feeling his hands grab at your ass. “Dean…”

“Yeah?”

“I bet I can make this ice skating trip more memorable than the last,” you whispered, grinning at him, and his eyes shone with mischief. “Help me get these boots off.”

“I thought you didn’t need any help?” he teased, but he was already pulling at the laces, getting them removed as quickly as he could. You used your toes to get them off, barely managing to get your proper boots on before he was on you again, pressing you back onto the cold bench. You hissed as your jacket rode up, exposing a bit of your back to the frozen wood, and Dean frowned, before pulling his coat off and laying it down for you. “I’ll warm you up,” he grinned.

His body covered yours, as you started to kiss, making out like horny teenagers, uncaring of the thousands of people shopping over a few hundred yards away. It was dark by the rink, the white ice giving off an eerie glow, just enough to see each other, but right now, you were relying on touch.

“We’re gonna get hypothermia,” you muttered, your voice shaking as Dean kissed his way down your neck.

“Worth it,” he chuckled, biting at your pulse point softly, and you arched into him. “Either way, I’m not getting naked. If security comes out here…”

“Don’t tease me about getting caught, Dean,” you hissed. “You know I love the idea of some security officer catching me fucking my boyfriend -”

“Fiance”, he edited.

You smiled. “-fiance on the bench of an ice rink.”

“Well, then,” Dean started, thrusting his hand against your clothed mound. “I’ll have to make sure I make you scream extra loud.” You growled, grinding down against his fingers, and his eyes darkened. “On your knees, darlin’.”

It took less than a second to obey, bunching his jacket around your knees to stop the wood surface from biting into them. Dean’s fingers were already working your pants down over your ass, and you stretched out, enticing him by wiggling a little.

“Stay still,” he ordered, and you disobeyed instantly as the fresh winter air assaulted your bare pussy, making you shiver. “Don’t worry, I’m gonna warm you up,” he grunted, and you heard him shift behind you, a split second before his tongue grazed your folds and you shrieked. “Oh, please, scream,” he growled, thrusting his tongue into you, lapping up the arousal already soaking your slit. 

You whimpered, trying to keep your verbal reactions to a minimum, but it seemed Dean was insistent on getting you caught. He drove into you hard, making you almost lose balance, and when he pushed a single finger into your tight channel, you cried out, the sound bouncing off of the trees and benches around you. “Dean!”

“Fuck, need you on my cock,” he snarled, pulling away from you, sucking his finger clean before unzipping his pants. There was a moment of chill, and then he was thrusting into you, giving you less than a second to adjust before he was slamming you forward into the bench. His hands were warm on your ass, and you noticed the cold less and less as he fucked you hard.

His name was a drawn out wail on your lips, and up ahead, someone shouted something, and a flashlight shone over the entrance to the skating rink. Dean glanced up, grinning wickedly, and you panicked, knowing you were about to get caught being fucked in a very public place.

“Dean!” you snapped, but he didn’t stop.

“I’m close, baby, not stopping.”

Getting arrested for public indecency wasn’t your idea of fun, but the pressure of his strokes, and the anticipation of being caught only made you hotter, and you came again, dragging Dean along with you.

The security guards burst into the clearing, lights scoping out the area, finding the ice skates you’d discarded on the floor underneath the bench. All of the snow around the bench was gone, and footprints marked where you’d run for cover. But you and Dean were long gone.

You collapsed into the front seat of the Impala, laughing as you finally managed to button your pants up. Dean’s spendings had made a mess of your panties, but the close call had left you both heady with need for more. “You’re such a bad boy,” you teased Dean, as he started the car’s engine, grinning like the cat that got the cream.

“Well, this bad boy is yours for life,” he commented, leaning in to kiss you before pulling the car away from the lot. “And you love it.”

“Damn right I do,” you replied, settling into your seat, glancing at the brand new ring on your finger. Dean Winchester was the absolute worst, and you couldn’t love him any more for it.


End file.
